


Confessions Underground

by WithLovingRegards



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon World Tour United - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Pokemon, Pokemon World Tour United, podcasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithLovingRegards/pseuds/WithLovingRegards
Summary: A trade with my friend @ElliotBKLange, who asked for some good Cirose content. These characters belong to @jj_mason and @shannonmanor on twitter from the Pokemon World Tour United podcast
Relationships: Rose Jenny/Cira G
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Confessions Underground

Cira carefully pulled the unconscious Rocket member she’d knocked out into the shadows, hoping that by the time he woke up, she’d be long gone from this place. Well, it was either succeed and ruin whatever scheme was going on inside, or never come back out. At this point, the orange haired girl had come to terms with either of those options. She would just rather be free.

“Cronenberg.”

With just the little whisper of his name, the large Gengar appeared from the walls, wide grin the most visible part of him. Cira gave him a gentle smile and a pat on his head.

“I need you to go back to the entrance and act as a guard. If anymore Rockets try to come in, do whatever you have to to stop them. If I’m gone for too long, you know the back up plan.”

Her last command turned Cronenberg’s smile into a deep frown, and he nuzzled into her hand just a tad bit harder, but nodded his acknowledgment before disappearing as if he’d never been there. With one deep exhale, Cira turned to start her infiltration into the base, run by the brainwashed Jesse and James.

Ten steps in, and she was almost given a heart attack by who she saw waiting for her with their arms crossed.

“Rose, what the fuck are you doing here?”

“Well, I thought it would be a good idea to stop an idiotic person from following through with a stupid plan.”

Cira glared at the irritated blue haired girl before her. “Yet you’re still here. Guess that didn’t work out.”

Even in the dark, Cira could see that Rose’s cheeks darkened in embarrassment, the same way they always did when her own smart remark got turned around on her. Usually, the former Rocket leader would find a secret pleasure in her expression, but right now she was so furious that the Jenny was here, right in the middle of this danger, she couldn’t even have that.

“Cira, shut up. You know I’m here to help you out. Cobalt couldn’t keep up, but I wasn’t going to let you do this alone.”

Before Cira could react, she heard the sound of voices and shuffling feet coming down the hall. Acting off instinct alone, she grabbed Rose’s arm and pulled her into a dark corner, which was crowded by the sleeping man she’d just stuff there. To make room for them both, she pulled the younger girl tight against her and put a hand over her mouth to make sure she stayed silent.

Breathing hard and both their hearts racing -though it was totally only because of the stressful situation- the pair waited for the chattering Rockets to pass by. Cira’s heartbeat was a loud drum in her ears, not allowing her to pick up on any of their conversation. Not that she could concentrate on anything other than the tingling of her skin everywhere she touched Rose.

They stayed there like that until the pair of Rockets passed by, though it took Cira a bit longer than necessary to let go of Rose, until she remembered her previous anger at this whole situation.

“This!” she shout/whispered, “this is the reason I didn’t want you coming along. It’s going to be dangerous, unlike any of the other places you’ve thoughtlessly plowed your way through. I know how these bases work. I can sneak around them by myself just fine.”

“I’ve also gotten my way through plenty of these things! This can’t be much different. But fact of the matter is, you’re not getting rid of me without a fight, and I know that’s not what you want. So we might as well just keep moving forward.”

The orange haired girl wanted to scream, mission be damned, but was able to thankfully control herself since she had plenty of experience dealing with this idiot. And as much as she didn’t want to admit it, Rose was almost as stubborn as she was, and knocking her out would absolutely be the only way to stop her from tagging along. And Cira didn’t have time to worry even more about a defenseless Rose. So without another word, Cira turned around and started to lead the way, keeping the Jenny behind her.

Together, they walked slowly down the many hallways that made up this large base, keeping to the walls as they did so, to better hide against if they ran into anyone else. As they continued along, there were multiple times where Rose stumbled into Cira’s back, almost tripping both of them in the process. After the third time of this and more than likely a scraped ankle, Cira turned around to glare at her unwanted companion.

“I don’t have Bango to light the way, it’s just taking me a little bit to get adjusted to the dim lighting here,” Rose defended, not giving her a chance to berate her.

“You didn’t bring Bango?”

“Well, he’s not by my side, so I thought that was obvious. Plus, he’s not s stealth Pokemon, and it gives me a better chance to fake being a Rocket if I don’t have the signature cop Pokemon.”

Ignoring her jab, Cira couldn’t help but smile at Rose’s critical thinking, knowing that if she weren’t adamant about it, she would make a very good cop. Or hell, even a Rocket if she didn’t have that “good girl” gene in her. But she wiped the smile from her face, because this wasn’t the time or place for her feelings. Her face, however, did turn red when she figured out what she was going to have to do to solve this problem.

“Come on then.”

Grabbing Rose’s hand tightly in her own, interlocking their fingers, Cira pulled them along, glad that it was cool in these caves so her palms didn’t sweat and give away her nervousness. The two were bother eerily quiet as they moved forward, and Cira refused to turn around to glance at Rose, afraid of the expression she would find on her face, afraid of what expression she had on her own.

It took them a long while, but eventually Cira perked up at the sound of machinery, as well as a couple different voices barking orders. Peeking around the nearest corner, the orange haired girl saw that this hallway gave way to a huge circular room with two separate levels. The one that they were on was what seemed to be used for observation, with the lights all thankfully pointing to the floor below them.

“Is it too late for me to at least ask you to wait here while I investigate what’s going on?”

Rose’s response to that was to take the lead, pulling Cira along towards the railings that stopped people from falling into the pit below. Kneeling down so thehy weren’t quite so obvious, the two girls peered through the bars to get a better look at the whole situation.

“What the hell…”

Cira would have liked to say that the reason she didn’t recognize the Pokemon below was because she wasn’t a Pokemon whiz like Cobalt, who could spit their names out in a nanosecond, but she knew the real answer. There was a group of about twenty to thirty Pokemon moving around below, their appearances altered by Evolution Plus, the Rocket was sure.

While they were obedient to a degree, Cira noticed that some of their eyes kept darting to the Pokeballs in the hands of the Rockets. A usually safe place for all Pokemon, but a cage for them until they were either needed again or it was time for them to be used as an experiment.

“I hadn’t realized how many Pokemon the had already done this to.”

“Do you think these came before or after their debut commercial?” Rose asked, fists clenched as she forced herself to keep watching. Every second she looked, she could see the familiar features of what these Pokemon used to be. 

“It doesn’t really matter at this point. We just need to figure out how to break them free and take them with us without being caught.”

“It’s a bit late for that, don’t you think?”

Before either of them had a chance to respond, multiple strong arms wrapped around each of them, pulling them away from the railing and further into the darkness. They both shouted in surprise, and as Cira started to look around, she saw that they had been captured by what… once was more than likely a Machoke, but since changed. Rose was doing her best to struggle out of it’s muscled arms, but it was useless. They were already strong enough normally, there was no telling what Evolution Plus had done to them. Cira was more concerned with the flashing smirks of the other two people between them.

“Look what the Meowth dragged in. It’s a pleasure to finally capture you,” James said with a laugh, his arms crossed over his chest, “We’ve gotten very tired of dealing with you.”

“And to think that we thought you could shake off the brainwashing yourselves. Shows how little willpower you actually have.”

“I’m not sure you really get to make those kinds of comments when you’ve been captured,” Jesse replied, weaving her hand through her short blue hair and pulling it back painfully, “And this time I don’t plan on letting you go.”

“Let go of her!” Cira growled, doing her best to struggle against the Pokemon binding her, and unfortunately failing miserably. James just laughed at her struggles, pressing the side of his face against her own.

“Oh, do I just love watching you squirm. Who knew we would get a two in one feature?’

Rose continued to wince while Jesse still had a fist full of hair, pulling her this way and that to her own amusement, and Cira could see nothing but red. They could torture her all they wanted, and she would take it without a single word, but as soon as they touched Rose…

With a loud yell, Cira pulled her head back as far as she could before bringing it down into Jame’s nose, who had made the mistake of getting too close to her. As he howled, and before he had the chance to reel away from her, she kicked out at him and landed her foot square into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him as he doubled over. 

This seemed to shock the Pokemon that was holding her, and the younger Rocket had a quick moment where an arm was free. All she had to do was grab a Pokeball and she might stand a chance, regardless of how dizzy she was at the moment. She almost had it in the palm of her hand-

With his own yell of rage, James sprung up, blood dripping down his face, and threw out a punch, socking Cira right in her eye. The orange hair girl cried out, though she couldn’t soothe her hurt now that the Pokemon was holding her as tight as he could.

“Cira!” Rose shouted, gritting her teeth in her anger, knowing that she wasn’t going to be able to do anything.

Dazed, with dark spots flooding her vision, Cira knew that this had all gone so wrong. That should have been enough to leave James crying for a week, but he seemed almost fine except for the murderous look on his face. What kind of brain washing had they been through?

“Enough with this back and forth. My patience with you two in particular has run dry.” Jesse made a motion and both the former Machoke’s used their other pair of arms to remove the Pokeballs from their waists, handing them over to their masters. The jerk of her belt made Cira’s world spin even more, nausea hitting her like Surf.

“Your stubbornness will make breaking you fun. Look what we managed to do to all those ‘Rockets’ with just a regular Pokemon move. Now that we’ve performed Evolution Plus on most of our Psychic types, imagine the results we’ll get. Well, you won’t have to imagine. You’ll watch it first hand.”

“And for what you’ve done to my face,” James growled, staring at his former coworker, “I think we’ll let you watch your friend be our first test subject.”

With a simple gesture, Jesse sent the Pokemon off with the girls still in their arms. Cira could still hear as Rose was struggling, but that was about all she could process. It was so dark in the halls, combined with her swimming head and blinding pain, she wasn’t really able to track where they were going. The farther they walked, the blacker her vision became, and the last thing she remembered hearing was Rose cursing and calling to her.

Unaware of how much time had passed since the last time she opened her eyes, she was sudden;y awoken by a pain under her eye, the familiar feelings of fingers prodding her wound. Flinching away from the gesture, Cira opened her eyes. Well, eye, because one seemed to be swollen shut from the solid punch that had been landed on her.

Rose was in front of her, face filled with an uncharacteristic worry and a touch of panic, which slowly ebbed away as she saw her friend coming to. She kept her hand cupped gently against Cira’s cheek, fingers lightly stroking the nasty looking bruise.

“What the hell, why would you poke my eye like that?”

“I was trying to see how badly it was hurt, excuse me for caring about my friend whose been unconscious for a hot minute.”

Cira sighed and wanted to drop her head into her hands. This was almost the worst possible outcome for this mission.

“Damn it!” she cursed, pounding her fist into the ground next to them, making Rose jump, “This is why I didn’t want you to come Rose. I told you it was going to be dangerous, and look where you are. Locked up in a Rocket base about to be brain washed!”

“Pardon me,” Rose scoffed, “but you’re stuck down here too, in the same situation, but with a huge black eye and possibly a concussion!”

“I don’t care about what they do to me, Rose! I only care about what they plan to do to you.”

He sudden shout silenced them both, and Cira couldn’t stop herself from looking away. This was not the time or the place to be doing this. She needed to be thinking of a way to get the Jenny out of here.

“Are you stupid?!”

Cira winced at Rose’s yell, so close to her ear, and turned to glare at the younger girl, but found herself already getting glared down with the hellfire look Rose was giving her.

“You should care about yourself! They knocked you out and plan on brain washing you to do Arceus knows what. Why wouldn’t you care about that?”

“I only care that they don’t hurt you! You’re the only thing that matters right now.”

Cira’s hands found Rose’s, one by her side and one still on her own cheek, and stared directly into the girl’s blue eyes.

“I’ve done so many bad things in my life, and most of them I’ll never even regret. Whatever they make me do probably won’t even be out of my comfort zone. But you? Rose, you’re so fucking good. You’re not a pure, innocent person by any means, but you stand up for what’s right, and there’s so much justice running through you. And I don’t even think it’s because you’re from a family of cops. That’s just how you are, and I couldn’t stand to see them take that away from you. I won’t.”

For just a moment, they stared into each others eyes, both of them full of almost the same emotions. Fear, anger, sadness, affection. Wait-

Before Cira could process what was about to happen next, Rose leaned forward and kissed her. It wasn’t sweet, and it wasn’t as soft as Cira knew Rose’s lips had the potential to be; it was more teeth than anything, but it conveyed everything that it needed to. Cira got to kiss back, softening it for only a couple seconds before Rose pulled away. Her face was red with embarrassment, but her eyes were still hard with her anger.

“And I care about you, Cira. You think I would follow you into the thick of all of this if I didn’t? Truly, all this stuff scares me. What they’re doing to Pokemon, what they just did to you. But I couldn’t live with myself if I let you go in alone and this happened to you. If I never got the chance to… tell you how much I like you and want you in my life. I could never forgive myself.”

“Rose-”

“Save it. This is as sappy as you’re ever going to see me, so cherish it while you can. And kiss me properly before we have to focus on getting out of here.”

Smiling despite the shit storm they were in, Cira leaned forward to kiss Rose again, gentle but fierce, trying to put enough emotion into the gesture, just in case this was their final one. Her hand wound into Rose’s short locks to keep her close, as if she had plans to go anywhere. Rose’s hand still stayed firm on Cira’s cheek, never having left, using it to help keep her anchored to the moment. By the time they pulled away, they were both breathless, but grinning from ear to ear.

“When we get out of here, we’re going to have to talk about this the right way.”

“Oh yeah, just talking about it, right?”

“I take back everything that just happened. This has all just been a dream while you were knocked out.”

Cira rolled her eyes, though she didn’t make a remark on it turning serious instead. They were without their Pokemon to help them escape this cage, so even if they did escape, they’d have to almost go through with a rescue mission, because like hell they’d leave their Pokemon here while knowing what the Rockets did here.

“Think you could find something to pick the lock from the inside?”

“You’re the Rocket and you want me to pick the lock?”

“Shut up, I know you can do it-”

Both of the girls couldn’t help their screams as the whole cave seemed to shake, causing some small rockets to fall from the ceiling, with thankfully none large enough to hurt them. Their was a muffled roar that was coming from outside, an unfamiliar one to both of them. With wide eyes, they both looked at one another.

“Do you think they made themselves an actual monster?”

“Arceus, I hope not.”

There was another quake to the earth, this time more forceful and seemingly closer, and the girls held tight to one another. Thinking quickly, Cira scooted them over to the safest looking corner, where it seemed like if the sky did come falling in, they would stand some kind of chance.

“I don’t know if it’s a good or bad thing if they can’t control it. We might be able to take it away from them.”

Before Cira could agree with the plan, if they got out without being crushed, a large, bird like foot came stomping through the cave with a burst of light, and the girls screamed again. Before the dust could settle, the foot was removed and replaced with a face that Cira had never seen before. Wht kind of Pokemon-

“Ditto!”

Expression dead pan, they both realized that though this Pokemon was huge, it still had the derpy face of a Ditto. A specific Ditto.

“TBD?”

“Good job TBD, you found them!”

“Cobalt?” Cira questioned, wondering if her head wound was more severe than she thought. How could their favorite idiot have found them when he’d been so easy to shake?

“Gengaaaaar~”

“Oh I should have known,” the girl sighed, though she was beyond happy as her Pokemon snuggled up to her side.

“Wow, look at you too! It’s lucky I found y’all. “

Oh yeah, luck had everything to do with it.

“Is this supposed to be that fossil Pokemon Victor’s aunt found?”

Sliding down it’s long, fiery neck, Cobalt landed in front of them with a large, goofy smile.

“You bet your butt it is. I asked TBD to become just as big as the actual Pokemon. If they bring it back to life, do you think they’ll let me try to capture it? It’s really powerful.”

“Probably not. But we can ask them once we save our Pokemon and get out of here.”


End file.
